Happy Birthday Greggo!
by I.S.O.D
Summary: Greg takes his final proficiency on his birthday. But will he pass?


Title: Happy Birthday Greggo!  
Author: I.S.O.D and Welly  
Fandom: CSI  
Pairings: Greg and Sara, Catherine and Warrick  
Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas  
Series/sequel: Nope  
Archive: Yep  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. we don't own CSI (but we're saving up), may take a while but by God we'll try. That's if I (I.S.O.D) can stop buying CSI DVD box sets. Only three more to go!  
Summary: Greg takes his final proficiency on his birthday. But will he pass?

A/N Me and Welly wrote this one together but she said I could put it on mine because I have less stories than her!

SCENE ONE: CRIMELAB

'Hey Greg!' Greg looked up from is microscope when he heard Grissom's voice.

'Yep,' he replied peering out of the DNA lab door.

'You're with me and Sara today, final proficiency,' Grissom called back. 'Get your kit we've got a DB in a swimming pool other side of Vegas.'

'Coming!'

'Hey Gris?' Greg asked as they were walking out of the door and into the car park.

'Yes, Greg.'

'Can I drive this time?' he said looking pleadingly at Grissom.

'No, I don't trust your driving and I actually want to make it to this crime scene,' Grissom replied stepping into the driving seat of his Tahoe.

'Funny,' Greg said sarcastically putting his kit in the trunk and getting in the back seat, while Sara got in the passenger seat.

'You do know Grissom never lets anyone drive his car, don't you?' Sara asked turning round to look at Greg.

'I do now,' he mumbled back.

SCENE TWO: UNKNOWN HOUSE IN THE LAS VEGAS SUBURBS

'Hey Brass, what we got?' Grissom called to Brass as he, Sara and Greg got out of the car.

'Caucasian female, floating in the backyard swimming pool,' he replied looking at Greg. 'Oh, I see you've bought the wannabe.'

'Last proficiency, soon to be a wannabe no longer!' Greg said giving Brass a look.

'Oh but Greg didn't you fail the last one?' Brass replied with a smirk. 'What was it? Oh yeah, peeing at a crime scene.'

'Well, it's a good thing I went before I left the lab then wasn't it,' Greg called over his shoulder following Grissom and Sara into the backyard.

'OK, now we're all here!' Grissom said looking pointedly at Greg who was just walking out of the back door. 'Sara, you take the pool and it's perimeter. Greg you've got the house perimeter and the yard. I'll check out inside the house.'

Just as Greg was starting over to the yard fence he saw David who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Greg wondered whether that was David's way of saying 'Happy Birthday' or just 'Good Luck'.

Greg reached the fence and started looking around for anything. It didn't take long.

'Hey Sara!' he called across the yard.

'Yep,' she turned away from where she was taking photos.

'What does this look like to you?' he said pointing to the fence.

'To me it looks very much like a torn piece of clothing and blood, think the killer jumped the fence and got caught?'

'I'm going to go outside and if there is anything else on the sidewalk that leads to our killer,' Greg said to Sara as he started to walk along the fence to find the gate.

'Hey! Swab this first and bag the torn piece of cloth, then you can go and find a little bit of killer,' Sara called to him.

'Oh, thanks, could've meant a lifetime in the lab for me!' Greg looked gratefully at Sara as he photographed the fence, then swabbed the blood and bagged and tagged the piece of cloth.

'Greg, don't worry. You're doing great! You'll pass. Don't listen to Brass he's just bitter because he's still working in homicide after something like 30 years!' Sara smiled at him before walking back to the swimming pool.

Greg smiled to himself as he walked out of the gate and found the pool of blood on the sidewalk. Sara's words had made him feel so much better, it was just what he needed after Brass' digs at him.

He swabbed the pool and started looking around for other evidence, he'd just found a large, slightly bloody footprint when he heard a rustle behind him in the bushes. He instinctively reached for the gun in his belt but when he turned round he found it was just a cat with a bird.

'Hey man!' he said to the cat jokingly. 'You scared the shit out of me!'

He turned back to the footprint and photographed it for evidence, then made his way back to the house along the fence.

Just as he was stepping back into the yard he heard Sara calling his name.

'Yep,' he said as he walked over to Sara.

'I was wondering whether you could do me a little favour?' she asked him when he'd reached the edge of the pool.

'Sure, what?'

'I've just seen what I think is some evidence at the bottom of the pool and I was wondering if you'd mind jumping in and getting it for me,' she explained looking at Greg waiting for his answer.

'Fine,' he said reluctantly after a long pause. 'Just as long as you've got a towel ready when I get out.' Greg had decided a long time ago that he had a hard time refusing Sara anything but hey that was him.

Greg took off his shirt, socks and shoes and climbed down the steps of the swimming pool, unluckily the evidence was at the deep end of the pool. He swam towards the deep end and ducked under the surface to look for it. Finally he found it and dived to the bottom of the pool to retrieve it.

'Hope this is a very good piece of evidence, I've ruined my hair for the rest of the day!' Greg joked as he stepped out of the pool.

'Oh, it is!' Sara replied as she looked appreciatively at the topless Greg.

'Ooooh, it's cold!' Greg said shivering. 'You got that towel?'

'Sure, here you go,' Sara said passing Greg the towel. 'I'm just going to check on Grissom, see how he's doing, while you erm... get dressed.' Sara walked off smiling to herself.

SCENE THREE: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Greg opened the door to Grissom's office, and stepped inside.

Grissom smiled. "Have a seat."

Greg nervously sat down in front of his supervisor.

"Don't look so nervous," beamed Grissom.

Greg was freaked out, why did Grissom look so happy?

"Let's discuss today," said Grissom. "How do you think you got on?"

"Erm, okay I guess," replied Greg, folding his hands into his lap.

"How do you think you could have improved?" asked Grissom, taking off his glasses.

"I think maybe, uh, I could have been a bit quicker perhaps. I know that you and Sara were done before me."

"That doesn't matter," said Grissom. "Everyone works at their own speed. The more you work, the more efficient you'll become, you just need the practice."

"Uh huh," sighed Greg. "So, did I fail again?"

"Oh no, not at all," said Grissom, beaming. "I'm really proud of how you worked today. You demonstrated clear ability. You knew exactly what you were doing, and you worked well. You passed."

Greg smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," said Grissom. "Really."

"Cool," grinned Greg. "Thank you."

"You deserved it," said Grissom. "You did good, Greg."

"That means a lot to me," said Greg.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go dry your hair," said Grissom looking at Greg's hair, which, despite still being really wet, was very spiky.

Greg giggled.

"We'll sort everything out later," said Grissom. "There's some paperwork I need you to fill in."

"Okay," said Greg, standing up. "I'll come see you at the end of my shift."

"Good," said Grissom.

Greg nodded, and then left Grissom's office. He went to the locker room, where he found Sara. "Hey!"

"Hey Greg!" said Sara, closing her locker. "How did you get on?"

"I passed!" beamed Greg.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" smiled Sara. "You're a CSI now! Come here!" She put her hand on Greg's arm, and pulled him in for a kiss. Greg ran his fingers through her hair, and pinned her to her locker. A few seconds into their embrace, Greg heard someone clear their throat behind him. He let go of Sara, and turned around.

"I thought you were drying your hair."

SCENE FOUR: GREG'S FIRST SCENE

"Greg," said Grissom, going into the break room where Greg was pinning an advert for coffee above the kettle. "What's that?" asked Grissom, looking at the notice on the wall. "Drink coffee. Do stupid things faster and with more energy."

"Good advice," grinned Greg.

"I need you to go to a scene," explained Grissom.

"Solo?" asked Greg.

"Solo," replied Grissom.

"On my first day as a qualified CSI?" said Greg. "Really?"

"I think you can handle it," said Grissom. "Plus, everyone's busy, you're all I've got."

Greg smiled. "So where am I going?"

"The desert," answered Grissom.

"On a day like this!" asked Greg. "It's like 130°F out there!"

"Take some sun block," said Grissom.

Greg grinned sarcastically.

"Have fun," smiled Grissom, handing Greg his assignment sheet.

Greg took the sheet, and left the lab. He hopped into a Tahoe, and headed out of Vegas. His map reading wasn't brilliant, and he got lost. Eventually, he found his crime scene, and jumped out of the car. He found a police officer, who informed him that David was waiting at the top of the hill.

"That hill!" said Greg, eyeing up the gradient of the slope in front of him. "I've got to climb up there!"

"I'm sorry, man," said the police officer.

"Right," said Greg, rolling up his sleeves. "Some way to spend your 30th birthday," he muttered to himself as he picked up his kit and started his ascent. Half an hour later, he'd reached the top of the hill, where he found David, knelt down next to a duffel bag. "Hey," said Greg, collapsing onto the sand.

"Hey," beamed David. "What took you so long?"

"Are you kidding me!" said Greg. "Did you see the size of the slope!"

"It wasn't that bad," shrugged David. (who happened to know a short cut.)

"Uh huh," said Greg, sitting up. "So, what's in the bag?"

"A body," replied David. He searched the side pockets of the bag, and pulled out an envelope. "What's this?"

"Can I see?" asked Greg, pulling on some latex gloves.

"Here," said David, handing Greg the envelope.

"Thanks," said Greg, opening it. He pulled out the letter inside, and read it aloud. "Dear Greg. You've been set up. This isn't a real crime scene." Greg turned to David. "Did you know about this?"

"Everyone knew!" grinned David.

"I can't believe y'all set me up!"

"Hey, man, you're a new CSI. Would you rather Grissom take your blood?" asked the coroner.

"You're right," said Greg. "So, this whole thing was a set-up? There is no crime."

"Yup!" grinned David. "I guess you've got a long drive back."

Greg sighed. "Just you wait until I find Grissom!"

David laughed.

SCENE FIVE: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

'Right, now everyone's here,' Grissom said when Sara had sat down. 'I've just sent Greg to meet David in the desert, that means we've got about two hours to organise and set this party up.'

Grissom sat down in the chair behind his desk and looked at the CSIs and lab technicians around him.

'OK, where is this being held?' he asked looking around the room.

'A room in one of the casino's on the strip,' Sara replied.

'What entertainment has been organised?'

'DJ friend of mine said he'd do it for free, coz he owes me one,' Warrick told them.

'Right, who's in charge of telling Greg where to go?'

'I am,' replied Ricky, the day shift DNA tech. 'I'm giving him a birthday card with instructions of where to go inside.'

'Good, good,' Grissom smiled leaning back in his chair.

'What about food and drink?' Catherine asked looking at Grissom.

'All taken care of,' Nick replied for him. 'Me and Warrick went to the supermarket before shift today. We dumped it all at the casino on the way here.'

'Great, I think we're all set. Now Sara and Warrick, you go with Nick in his car. Me and Catherine will go in my Tahoe. That leaves the rest of you to sort out amongst yourselves who goes with who but just make sure there are enough cars in the car park to make Greg think that most people are still here.' Grissom looked at everyone to make sure they'd understood what he'd said. 'OK, let's go.'

SCENE SIX: CRIMELAB

Just over an hour later, Greg had made it back to the lab, though he was covered in sand, and very tired, and wound up. He went into the break room, and grabbed a cold drink from the fridge. He drank some of it, and headed to Grissom's office, to tell him exactly how he felt about being set up on his birthday. But Grissom's office was locked. Where was he?

Greg went into the DNA lab, his former home, where he found Ricky, the day shift tech. "What are you doing here?" asked the new CSI. "Where's Mia?"

"Greg," smiled Ricky. "Mia doesn't work this shift. You know that."

"Yes she does," protested Greg. "I saw her two hours ago."

"I don't think you did," said Ricky.

"Huh?" said Greg. "Wait, is this another set-up?"

"Set-up?" asked Ricky innocently.

"Come on, man," said Greg. "It's my birthday! Don't do this to me!"

"Do what?" asked Ricky.

"Oh, pur-lease," said Greg.

"I did remember it was your birthday," smiled Ricky, pulling out a card. "Here you go."

Greg smiled, and opened the envelope. He smirked at the joke about turning 30, and opened the card. "Oh my God! It's another set-up! Damn you Ricky!"

Ricky laughed. "Sorry man."

Greg grinned, and then left the lab. He went to the casino that the card had instructed him to go to.

SCENE SEVEN: CASINO ON THE STRIP

'Up a bit on the left, OK. Down a bit on the right, to the left a bit. Just right, he'll love it!' Sara finished instructing Warrick and Nick who were hanging a banner for Greg. 'Happy 30th Birthday' and Nick had written on 'Well Done' because they couldn't find a 'Well Done or 'You passed' banner.

'Hey Nick?' Sara asked.

'Yep!'

'Did you buy any champagne?'

'Course, it's in the freezer,' he replied looking round the room to make sure everything was in place. Greg was due any minute.

'Wait, you put it in the freezer!' Sara stared incredulously at him.

'Yeah, sure,' he replied looking round at Sara. 'Didn't you know you could put champagne in the freezer?'

Sara shook her head. 'I do now.'

'OK guys,' Warrick called into the room. 'He's just arrived in the casino. Places.'

Everyone all started moving at once to their designated hiding places. Warrick switched off the lights and ducked down to make sure he couldn't be seen but could still see the door.

Greg walked past the blackjack tables and towards the back of the casino where the receptionist had sent him.

'I can't believe they did this to me,' he muttered to himself as he reached the door behind which Warrick was crouching. 'OK, so now I'm here but no lights, I've been set up again! Damn it!'

He turned to walk back to the reception when he noticed a movement in the room.

'The oldest trick in the book and I almost fell for it!' he thought slowly opening the door.

'Oh look,' Greg said sarcastically as he walked and the lights turned on to show an empty room. 'The lights just turned on all on their own. Oh look the rooms empty, I wonder where everyone is?'

He stood with his chin cupped in his hand, making a 'thinking' pose.

'OK guys, if there was not a table full of food in this room I would walk out right now, so just quit hiding and quit pissing me off!'

At that Sara stood up from behind the food table. 'Hey baby!' she said as she walked towards him.

'If you weren't so hot and looking totally cute, I could be so pissed at you right now!' Greg said to her with a smile pulling her towards him and kissing her.

They were still kissing as everyone else got up from their hiding places all ready to greet Greg but Greg was oblivious to it all, only having eyes for Sara.

'Hey,' Sara said softly pulling back slightly to look at Greg. 'We'll continue this later,' she said seductively making Greg's heart beat faster. 'But right now you have guests to greet seeing as this is your birthday!'

He put his arm around Sara's waist protectively and started to walk towards the group of people he thought of as his best friends.

'I can't believe you guys!' he said with a huge grin on his face which was making being angry at them very hard. 'I swam in the deep end of a swimming pool to find some evidence because she,' he tilted his head towards Sara, 'didn't want to do it. I trekked up a mountain to find David with a bag of nothing, got fooled by the day shift DNA tech and thought everyone had forgotten my birthday. I hate you guys!' he grinned at them. 'But I don't care because I am a CSI1!'

'You know you wouldn't change us for the world!' Nick said slapping him on the back. 'Happy Birthday, man!' he passed Greg a well wrapped present and card.

'No way did you wrap this yourself!' Greg joked ripping open the paper to find the latest NFL game for Playstation 2.

'Nope, that's the good thing about present wrapping services, it's cheap but the present looks good! I heard the graphics were amazing and thought you'd like it.'

'Thanks man this is great! I'll annoy the hell out of Sara now, playing it constantly!' he grinning at Sara and sneaking a quick kiss.

'Save it man, we don't need PDA's even if it is your birthday!' Archie quipped.

'Just cos you ain't got a girl, you don't need to rag on us lucky ones!'

Warrick smiled to himself at this comment. He discreetly reached behind Catherine and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled gently putting her head on his shoulder for a few seconds then moving before anyone could see what they were doing.

'Hey Greggie! This ones from me, Grissom and Warrick,' she said passing him a small box wrapped in red paper.

'That's a bit of a cop out,' he joked, opening the red paper to reveal a watch box. He lifted the lid of the box to reveal a Timex silver watch.

'Wow! You guys, this is amazing. You shouldn't have, this is way too much! I can't accept it!'

'Why do you think it's from three of us!' Warrick said.

'Anyway, think of it as a 'Well Done' present as well as a 30th birthday present,' Grissom continued. 'It also means you won't be late for your job as a CSI1!'

'You deserve it, baby,' Sara told him, turning his face towards her and kissing him. She then whispered in his ear, 'Your present from me is at home.' Hearing this Greg's eyes lit up and his heart started to beat out a rhythm Marilyn Manson would've been proud off.

With that she nibbled his earlobe and dragged him onto the dance floor for the first dance of many that night.

SCENE EIGHT: GREG & SARA'S FLAT

'So, come on already,' said Greg playfully. 'Where's my present?'

'It's in the bedroom,' smiled Sara. She took Greg by the hand and led him into the bedroom. On the bed was a box with a large bow on it. Greg giggled. 'Is that for me?'

'Uh huh.'

'Cool.' Greg waltzed over to the box and pulled the tag off.

'To G, happy birthday. All my love, Sara. Ah, that's cute.'

Sara smiled.

Greg undid the ribbon around the box and pulled the lid off. He pulled apart the tissue paper inside and gasped. 'Wow, Sara, I, er, don't know what to say.'

'Do you like them?' she asked sweetly.

Greg pulled out the gift, some ladies underwear, La Pearla and held them up against his body. 'Y'know, I'm not really sure if they're my colour. Do I suit red?

Sara laughed. 'They're not for you, dummy.'

'Who are they for?' asked Greg, feigning a confused state.

'Well, they are for you, but they're not for you to wear, they're for me to wear.'

'How long for?'

Sara laughed and pulled the underwear away from her lover.

'Should I go change?'

'Definitely,' flirted Greg.

Sara giggled and waltzed out of the room. She returned a few minutes later, to find Greg sitting seductively on the bed, semi naked. She smiled and climbed onto the bed next to him. She then pushed him into a laying position and jumped on him. She started to giggle again, especially when Greg started kissing her.

SCENE NINE: WARRICK'S HOUSE

There was a muddle of clothes on the floor, looking like they'd been taken off in a hurry. Warrick walked in wearing only a pair of shorts, he sat down on the bed and handed a messed-up-looking Catherine a mug of coffee.

'Morning sweetie,' he greeted her.

'How long've you been awake?' she asked with a yawn.

'Oh not that long. Thought you might like a cup of coffee before you go home to see Lindsey.'

'Warrick, I've been thinking...' she faltered.

'Oh don't do that it might hurt!' he grinned at her even though he was starting to get worried about what she was going to say. When girls said to him 'I've been thinking...' it usually ended with '...that we shouldn't see each other anymore.'

'I think we should tell Grissom,' she said staring into her coffee.

'Oh that's all! I thought you were gonna say we should break up. I don't know how'd I'd cope if we broke up... Cath?' he looked down at her; all through his speech she hadn't reacted and was still staring into her coffee. 'Cath?' he repeated taking his hand and placing it on her chin to lift up her head. He saw tears in her eyes.

'Oh, Cath! What's up? What did I say?' he asked pulling her close to his bare chest.

'N... nothing,' she hiccupped wiping away the tears to stop them running down her face. 'It's just... I... I don't deserve you Warrick. You're too good to me!'

'Cath, no way! You're my world. You're beautiful, caring and more than a guy like me deserves. Cath...' he looked directly in her eyes. 'I love you.'

'Oh Warrick,' she cried. Their lips crashed together, it was not the kisses of the night before, full of passion, it was a kiss that told the other that there would be many more mornings and nights to come. Days and nights full of love. Their coffees lay forgotten on the bedside cabinet and Catherine never did see Lindsey that morning before she left for school.

SCENE TEN: GREG & SARA'S FLAT

Sara opened her eyes and saw that the bed was empty next to her. Where was Greg? She sat up. 'Greggo?'

The door to the bedroom opened and Greg came in, carrying a mug of coffee. He sat on the bed next to Sara.

'Thank you for last night.'

'Happy Birthday, Greggo!'


End file.
